User blog:Refiner/Mystery Loot
While setting up the Assault Units page, I noticed that some of the War Chip/War Pack only units are in my collection. Since I have never spent a single War Chip in the game, nor can I purchase any to spend, it leads me to wonder how these units showed up in my reserves in the first place. *Tremor Hunter *Hydra Tremor Hunter One unit I can pretty much pinpoint when I got it is my Tremor Hunter. It was the 2010 Valentine's Ladies Wyrm hosted by Alpha Strike. I worked my rear off to get around 120k damage as it was my first Wyrm event and I know I didnt get top tier loot. But the Tremor Hunter was not there before, and could not have come from any other event I was in (Swarms or Chimeras) afterwards. I came to the conclusion that I overlooked it when I posted my loot to the Wyrm's event wall. After all, I posted that information for those number crunchers out there who wanted to know what everyone got, but it didnt mean a whole lot to me at the time. I was just glad the event was over and that I held up my end of the battle the best I could. Hydra The Hydra is a different story. I acquired it after the Tremor Hunter, but was it was from the many Chimeras I hosted in the three weeks following that Wyrm event? Or perhaps it was in loot from the Beauties Wyrm from the Beauties vs. Beasts Wyrm Competition, or possibly from Alpha Strike's "trial run" Wyrm which started the day prior to the Beauties Wyrm. Again, I didnt notice the exact event it came from, but I did notice when I checked my force to see if it needed adjusting. Other Mystery Loot Two items show up on wm.blem.org as having no source of acquisition. *Missile Pod *Expert Infantry The Missile Pod I happen to have has been in my reserves for a long time - long before I started doing Epic battles. This leads me to believe that it was a short term Combat Unit gift when gifting was being reworked. Expert Infantry seemed to have been around at the same time, and the gifting changes in October/November may have seen a few of them distributed as Combat Units. The Imperial Infantry is still one of the random Combat Units drawn from gifts - it appears to be a "new and improved" rework of the Expert Infantry unit. For this reason, I have listed both under "gifting and alliance invitation." Conclusion I have come to the conclusion that my mystery loot is an indication that an odd War Chip/War Pack unit may be among the rarest of loot drops from various events. While it is not tracked by the number crunchers as they rarely see them in the loot posts on event walls, they do happen. Who knows what rare unit you might get from the next Epic you participate in. You might just get a surprise like I did. Refiner 19:51, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Category:Blog posts